This invention relates to the conversion of solar energy to electricity. It further relates in one embodiment to a photoelectrochemical cell employing an amorphous silicon electrode.
It is known that single-crystal silicon is a promising semiconductor for conversion of solar energy to electricity in photovoltaic cells. Attempts have been made to use crystalline silicon as an electrode in a photoelectrochemical cell. It has been found that photo-oxidation yielding SiO layers occurs rapidly. The use of single-crystal silicon in such cells is expensive, and it is always desirable to employ less expensive and more efficient materials when possible. It is also desirable to minimize photo-oxidation of the semiconductive amorphous silicon electrode.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a photoelectrochemical cell. In one embodiment, it is an object to provide a photoelectrochemical cell having an amorphous silicon electrode. It is a further object to reduce photocorrosion of a semiconductive electrode in a photoelectrochemical cell.